


Regret

by DiaMarie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMarie/pseuds/DiaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moment of death, Severus Snape reflects on his life and the boy who forever altered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

A scream.  
Silent, then deafening, then silent again.  
“Nagini, your dinner.”

I’ve spent my life hiding in plain sight,  
an imposter,  
masked by stern looks and black robes.

I’d rather meet my death  
fighting for the light  
than cower and be murdered  
in the shadows.

Harry Potter.

He is cursed, yes, with James’ filthy blood,  
but blessed with Lily’s too.  
The spawn of satan,  
but the babe of an angel.

I wish I could love him, if only for Lily.  
But it is too late.  
My time for glory has come and gone.

A whisper.  
Everything goes quiet in the end.  
“You have your mother’s eyes.”


End file.
